Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic album apparatus as well as a method and recording medium storing a program for controlling the operation thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic albums available in the art are adapted so that a number of images captured as by a digital camera can be enjoyed in a manner similar to that of a paper photograph album. In order to achieve this, there is a system in which a number of images are assigned to each page constituting the electronic album, thereby creating the electronic album (Patent Document 1). Further, there is a system adapted to generate classification information for classifying multiple image files and use the generated classification information to control the display of multiple image files (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2012-9072
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-49907
According to both Patent Documents 1 and 2, however, an electronic album is created without taking into consideration the intentions of the user when it comes to electronic album creation. The user needs to correct the electronic album.